The present invention relates to fuel injection mounting arrangements, and more particularly to mounting arrangements configured to dampen vibration and noise caused by the injectors.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art injector mounting arrangement for a direct-injection engine in which a fuel injector 10 is mounted directly in a receiving aperture 12 of a cylinder head 14. A tolerance ring 16 is positioned in the aperture 12 to receive and align the injector 10 therein. A curved alignment surface 18 of the tolerance ring 16 helps align and center the injector 10 in the aperture 12.
The illustrated prior art tolerance ring 16 is not, on its own, designed to provide any damping capabilities between the injector 10 and the cylinder head 14, i.e., to dampen noise and vibration caused by the injection forces on the injector 10 that cause axial movement of the injector 10 relative to the cylinder head 14 during engine operation.